As data rates increase in a backplane, transmitted signals are subject to attenuation, reflections, and coupling. Data rates are often so fast that a transmitted signal may reach the bandwidth limitations of the transmission medium (e.g., wire), resulting in channel loss and degradation of the signal's eye opening by the time the signal reaches a receiver.
A receiver performs the dual functions of receiving an input signal and “boosting” the signal up (i.e., increasing the size of the eye opening) so that data can be recovered (e.g., by a sense amplifier or latch). A receiver may provide both DC gain and AC gain to the input signal. Increasing DC gain boosts all frequency components up to the Nyquist frequency (i.e., half of the data rate), including crosstalk and noise. Increasing AC gain of the received input signal boosts a particular frequency component, such as the frequency of the data rate, which may have been attenuated when it was transmitted in the transmission medium, due to channel loss. The greater the channel loss, the more AC gain a receiver may have to supply to the input signal, to compensate for the loss. If a receiver does not supply enough AC gain, the size of the input signal's eye opening may be too small for data to be accurately recovered, resulting in a high bit error rate (BER). However, if the AC gain level is too high, the input signal may be over-equalized, which may also result in a high BER. Thus, it is important to find and set the correct AC and DC gains for any given backplane to achieve a sufficiently low BER.
Analog adaptation capabilities for finding suitable AC and DC gains for a transceiver are well known. However, analog adaptation circuitry may be susceptible to process variations and component mismatches, and may not be easily migrated to a new process. In addition, analog adaptation is costly, requires a large silicon area, and consumes a lot of power.